


Weak

by kageyamaotori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fem!Iwaizumi, M/M, Will add tags as it progresses, fem!makki, fem!oikawa, female haikyuu, genderbend haikyuu, iwa is gay for oiks, so so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamaotori/pseuds/kageyamaotori
Summary: Iwaizume Hajime is weak and gay for her shitty volleyball captain ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! I'm not exactly sure where this fic is going but hopefully it's going to be lighthearted and really cute! Here's a preview of some sorts since I have finals and am planning on taking a semi-hiatus for the next few weeks due to personal reasons.

Hajime glares holes into the pale wall in front of her, tracing the minuscule hills and valleys of sea and skipped paint with an interest that was not deserving of the rough plaster. No, not when there was a tall brunette just feet away from her, the shifting of a sweaty t-shirt sliding along skin, music to Hajime's keen ears.  

She swallows thickly when an airy sigh reaches her.

"Oh, Iwa-chan, wasn't practice today just _brutal_?"

She hears spandex shorts hit a carpeted floor with a muffled thump and then the shuffling of feet, the open and close of drawers, the soft hum of a song escaping soft lips--

"Iwa-chan! It's rude to ignore people, you know." Oikawa huffs, her pout clear in Hajime's mind.

She grunts in response from where she lay on the bed.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't the one that wanted to practice for another hour only to realize the locker room was locked and _then_ made us walk home in our sweaty clothes." Hajime shoots back.

Oikawa scoffs.

"Rude! I'm making you a better player and you're _complaining_? I'm hurt." 

The brushing of a soft towel being draped on even softer skin drifting pleasantly to where Hajime lay, still facing the wall.

"Yeah, whatever, go get your sweaty ass in the shower before I leave you naked and go in myself."

"Always so vulgar Iwa-chan, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend!" She tuts, bending down to pick up and toss her damp t-shirt towards her dark haired companion. She giggles when Hajime starts in disgust, shooting up from the bed and  flinging the sweat filled shirt to the side of the bed.

" _Oikawa_!"

Hajime jumps off the bed and races towards the towel draped figure, who in turn yelps and makes a bee-line towards the bathroom. She manages to shove a shoulder between the door before the other can close it; the sound of Oikawa's breathless laughs and Hajime's own labored grunts decorating their tug-of-war until Hajime wins and slips through, wrapping an arm around Oikawa, who backs away, slamming the door closed and leaving their faces inches apart.

Oikawa stares through long lashes, her silky hair falling in gentle curls, even after four hours of hard, endless practice. Hajime glances at her thin fingers, clutching at the towel wrapped  teasingly loose around her chest.

Hajime blazes at the thought of wet skin and steam, slowly curling around their dripping bodies. She has to stop herself from whimpering when Oikawa adjusts her towel, pushing and pressing at her chest.

Oikawa smirks and slides a hand to her forehead. "Oh, you wouldn't take advantage of a poor, gorgeous, and naked woman like me, would you now? What a _heathen_!" Oikawa moans as she drapes herself along the door, pressing her face into the door and sliding down to the floor.

“Shitty-kawa, don’t joke about things like that.” Hajime stares down, unimpressed and rather embarrassed at the kneeling girl in front of her.

The brunette looks up at Hajime with a soft smile, then looks away, as if overcome with shyness.

“My Hajime, always so chivalrous.” She murmurs, her smile widening into something that was too tender to be seen on someone like Oikawa.

At least, to the general public.

“Eh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Hajime mutters, the first words of Oikawa's sentence standing boldly in front of coherent thought.

“Mm, nothing.” She hums, a smile still gracing her lips in a gentle curve. She stands and opens the door, waiting as Hajime makes her way out. She stops to look Oikawa and watches as she plays with the end of her towel, refusing to meet Hajime’s gaze.

“Um, I’ll wait outside--uh, I mean I think I’m just gonna head home--I smell...a lot...” Hajime stutters, after realizing she had been standing for a few seconds too long. She steps out, not waiting for an answer and sighs when the door clicks softly behind her.

She swears under her breath and is overcome by the need to create a hole in one of the walls via her head. Instead, she makes her way across the room to her bag, thrown carelessly on the floor upon entering. She bends down and searches for her phone, standing once her hands wrap around it's familiar surface.  

 

 **To:** Creampuff Slut

 

_fuCK_

 

_FucK mY ASS_

 

 **From:** Creampuff Slut

 

_tbh i so would but then issei would need to join_

 

 **To:** Creampuff Slut

 

_stfu makki im in distress_

 

_im coming over and im taking a shower_

 

 **From:** Creampuff Slut

 

_w/ me?_

 

_Bc like idk if my shower is big enough for 3_

 

 **To** : Creampuff Slut

 

_makki_

 

 **From** Creampuff Slut

 

_Im plAYIN_

 

_jeez how oiks handles u i have no idea_

 

_fr tho issei is actually over atm_

 

Hajime sighs and leans down to place her bag over her shoulder.

 

 **To** : Creampuff Slut

 

_Figured_

 

 **From** : Creampuff Slut

 

_ily~_

 

 **To** : Creampuff Slut

 

_yeah whatever_

 

 **From** : Creampuff Slut

 

_:(_

 

Hajime rolls her eyes as she makes her way to Oikawa’s bedroom door, sparing one glance over her shoulder before stepping out into the plush, carpeted floor of the hallway.

One thought replays in her mind, over and over, until she reaches Makki's flat.

She was weak.

  
Iwaizumi Hajime was weak and gay, _oh so very gay,_ for the one and only, pain-in-the-ass Oikawa fucking Tooru.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it! Kudos, comments, and feedback are all welcome!
> 
> Tumblr: @kagetori (main)  
> @kageyamaotori (hq/vld/yoi)


End file.
